The Other Night
by SlytherinPrincess233031
Summary: My name is Lilith Night, but you can just call me Lily. I was a regular teenager, until my jerk of a brother Marked me. He was only supposed to open up the world of vampyres to me, no one could have guessed that he would be opening me up to the land of the dead. And what's up with my Mark? Can't it just stay how it's supposed to be? HIATUS FOR THE TIME BEING


**Chapter 1**

**Marked**

Today had just been an all around terrible day. I woke up and my dark curly hair was a mess, I had to put it up in a bun because I was already late for school. I had forgotten all my homework and when lunchtime came, I spilled water down the front of my shirt. It just couldn't get worse. Then, at the end of the day, I heard my classmates talking about a vampyre Tracker in the school, I was sorry for the poor kid that would never see his friends again. Vampyres didn't associate with humans, even their own family. I had absolutely no idea that I would come face to face with my brother. He was standing near my locker and as soon as our eyes met, I was compelled to go with him. He looked pained as he raised his hand, pointing at me with his index finger. Time stopped for me, this was my brother, I hadn't seen him in three years since he was Marked as a vampyre fledgling. I could remember the last I saw of him. I had just gotten off the bus from school and saw his car in the driveway, which struck me as odd since the school play was coming up and he was the lead. I walked in to the house, him and my parents sitting in the living room. His back was to me and when he heard me come in, he turned to face me, the sapphire crescent outline on his forehead. I was brought back to the present when he spoke. His voice was strong and clear. "Lilith Night! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. night calls to thee, hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

There was a shooting pain in my forehead, between my eyes. I knew the Mark was burning there. All I could think about was that my parents would be alone. First my brother was Marked and left us, and now me. They would be absolutely heartbroken. They barely made it through losing one child. Now their only daughter would be gone forever. I swore to myself that I would keep them in my life. I would not abandon them.

My vision tunneled until it was just me and my brother in the crowded hallway. Before I blacked out completely, I was able to say one word. My brother's name. "Erik."

I opened my eyes to my best friend leaning over me, Ginny's eyes were wide and her cheeks were stained with tears. "Lily," she cried as I came to, jumping on me and knocking the air from my lungs with her hug. "Gin," I gasped, trying to sit up. My head was foggy and I was dizzy as hell. "Fuck," I said under my breath, so no one could hear me but Ginny...and my brother who was standing above us. I could feel my eyes watering, how could he do this to me? Why would he do this to me? I would not be able to forgive him for this.

"The first time you've seen me and years, and you do this?" I hissed, my voice stronger than I thought it would be in this situation. Erik looked broken, torn. "I'm sorry, Lil. I didn't know it would be you. I didn't have a choice," he choked, regret clear in his voice. "I'm sorry."

I looked up at my brother, and my gaze softened once I realized that he was no longer a fledgling. He was a fully Changed vampyre. He had completed the Change. He wasn't dead. I stood up shakily, leaning on Ginny for support. I took a deep breath, letting go of my best friend and walking the few steps to Erik. I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my head in his chest. "I'm glad you're not dead," I spoke softly, my eyes closing. "It's not your fault…but we have to go tell mom and dad," I looked up at him. "And when I say we, I mean me and you," I said pointedly, trying to get it across to him that he wouldn't be able to back out of this. "I know," he said sadly, looking over my head. "Well let's get going then," he said.

I hugged Ginny goodbye, promising her that she would see me again. Just because I was turning into a vampyre didn't mean that we wouldn't be best friends anymore. With a teary nod, she reached back and unhooked her necklace, one that she had worn every day since I'd known her. She handed it to me, a sad look in her eyes. "Best friends forever," she said softly.

"Best friends forever," I agreed, tucking the emerald necklace in my pocket.

I put the necklace on as Erik drove the familiar trek to our house. Dad had the day off and mom worked from home as a seamstress. He pulled into the driveway, looking up at the house. "It's white now…" was all he said.

"We painted it a couple of years ago. A lot has changed since you started ignoring us," I said bitterly. Erik didn't say anything. He couldn't deny it. "Let's get this over with," he shut the ignition off and stepped out of the car, shoving the keys in his pocket. I followed him and walked up the deck stairs to the porch, pushing the front door open.

"Lily? What are you doing home so early—" Mom's words were caught in her throat as she turned the corner, immediately noticing the sapphire crescent on my forehead. Tears welled in her eyes as she searched my face, and then her eyes caught Erik's behind me. She choked on her words, her eyes widening. "Daniel!" she called through the house, she sounded panicked.

I heard the scrape of the dining room chair and then the hurried footsteps of my father as he came around the corner and into the hallway. His mouth was set in a grim line as he surveyed his two children.

It was quiet for what seemed like forever, and I was about to say something when my father spoke. "You've grown," he said quietly, his eyes glued to his son as he traced his Marks with his eyes.

I looked behind me as Erik gave a soft chuckle, a small smile on his face. "And you've gotten old dad, is that a grey hair I see?" he joked.

And with that, the tension was broken.

**Thank you for reading, I would love to know what you think of this story, not sure if I'm going to continue with it or not, but just so you know, I have a lot of interesting things that I want to put in play, and who knows, maybe someone will be brought back from the dead ;) It's all up to you, let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
